A vehicle including the aforementioned vehicle seat needs to have such a structure that a child can be stably restrained by a child restraint system even when a forward impact force is applied to a vehicle body.
Thus, conventionally, an engagement portion is provided at a rear end portion of a seat cushion, and a hook is provided at a vehicle body floor as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
When a forward load is applied to the child restraint system by the impact force to move the seat cushion forward, the hook is engaged with the engagement portion to prevent the forward movement of the seat cushion, and thereby prevent the seat cushion from being deformed beyond a certain level.